The present invention relates to computer systems and more particularly to a radio module partitioned to meet government regulations with protocol flexibility.
Mobile computer systems, from small handheld electronic devices to application-specific electronic components, such as set-top boxes, to medium-sized notebook and laptop systems, are becoming increasingly pervasive in our society. Unlike their symmetric multiprocessing counterparts, such as server, workstation, and high-end desktop systems, mobile computer systems typically include a single, primary, host processor coupled to various peripheral devices. Computer system designers continually strive to provide more features to users without significantly increasing the cost of the system. Unfortunately, each additional feature typically corresponds to additional components added to the computer system, resulting in increased size and expense.